Judy Hopps
Officer Judy Hopps is the protagonist of the 2016 Disney animated feature film, Zootopia. Hopps is voiced by the American actress, Ginnifer Goodwin. Background Official Bio :"Judy Hopps is the first bunny ever to join Zootopia's police department. Determined to prove herself, Judy jumps at the chance to crack a case, even if it means teaming up with a con-artist fox."Zootopia Appearance Judy is a short, slender bunny who stands on two legs. She wears a blue police uniform that has dark blue pants, gloves, and vest, but a sky blue shirt. She has grey fur and purple eyes, as well as four fingers on each hand and three toes on each foot. Personality Judy Hopps is a determined independent strong willed individual who always tries and never gives up. Ever since she was a child she has dreamed of being a police officer in order to make the world a better place. She graduated valedictorian of her police academy despite being told to quit and having intially been the slowest and weakest of her classmates. Once she sets her mind on something, she refuses to back down. She can be impulsive and is very stubborn and determined especially when it comes to stopping crime and has a strong sense of justice. She can be very forgiving, such as forgiving Grey Giddeon for his bullying back when they were young. She is also a very kind and friendly individual but can be sassy and defensive when she feels threatened or insulted. She intially held a rosy view of the world, beliving Zootopia was a place where everyone was treated equal and believing that tomorrow would be a better day. Even after learning the world is not perfect, she continues to be optimistic and strives to help make a better world. Also, despite being somewhat naive and not street smart, she can be very clever as she tricked Nick into helping her as he was the only witness before Mr. Oterton's disappearance by recoridng his confession of tax evasion and later recording Bellwether's crazed speech about causing the predators to go savage to eliminate them. She is intelligent and hates being called a "dumb bunny", and she is dedicated to her job, whether working as a meter maid or later on as an actual police officer. She has even shown throughout the film her extensive knowledge and memory of the law enforcement rules. She holds the safety of others first and never forgets that a police officer's job is to serve and protect the people, at one point even saving Fru Fru's life despite being in pursuit of Duke Weselton. She is brave and puts herself in danger constantly to find the truth and set things straight. She is also short tempered and impuslive, doing things on the spot without thinking about the consequences such as accidentally acting insubordinate to Chief Bogo by promising to find Mr. Otterton to Mrs. Otterton and hijacking the train that contained all the Night Howlers grown and used to cause animals to go savage. She believes that people should be treated equally regardless of species or whether they are "predator" or "prey". Despite this, however, deep down she held a mild fear of predators as she kept fox repellant with her wherever she went and nearly used it on Nick when they first met and once more when he was angered by her unintentionalyl bigoted comments about predators. She also accidentally stated how the predators had gone wild because of their "biology". However, she has since learned from her mistakes. She will even stand up to bigger enemies to fight for what is right. Relationships Nick Wilde Nick and Judy did not go along at first because they have different perspectives about each other. Part of it also came from the natural animosity between foxes and rabbits partially fueled by Judy's upbringing with parents who feared and resented foxes and Nick's own bad experience with prey. Initially, when the two met Judy helped Nick buy ice cream from an elephant ice cream store as the prejudiced elephant owner tried kicking Nick out. She was dissapointed upon learning Nick tricked her into buying him ice cream and defending him. She would later force him to help her by blackmailing him with tax evasion (she scammed him and recorded his confession of tax evasion). While he begrudgingly did so, the two developed a respect and friendship between each other. Nick even admitted his past and how whenhe was a child he wanted to be a junior cout ranger but the other scouts (who were all prey) beat him and even muzzled him leaving him with two conclusions: Never let anyone know they got to him and if the world would only see a sly shifty fox he wouldn't be able to do anything but be one himself. Judy assured him he was much more and that he was a good person. When the two caught Mayor Lionheart with the afflicted predators, they had him turned in believing he was the one causing the affliction to occur. Judy later handed Nick an opplication to be on the force, beliving he would be the perfect partner for her and he was genuinly eager until hearing her unintentionally bigoted opinion of predators during an interview and turned his back on her. When Judy discovered what the Night Howlers really were, she apologized and Nick accepted. He later helped her take down Mayor Bellwether and the two have since become partners, with Judy admiting at the end that she loved Nick (currently in a friendly manner). Chief Bogo Chief Bogo did not trust Judy in doing police work because she is "just a bunny" and underestimated her. However, he did give her the chance to take on the case of missing Mr. Otterton with 48 hours (After some pressure from Assistant Mayor, Bellwether). When she and Nick were attacked by a savage Manchas, she reported it to the Chief but because Manchas escaped he didn't believe her and nearly fired her until Nick defended her. When she found the missing 14 mammals, he reinstated her and showed respect for her. He even tried to convince her not to quit when she felt she was unsuited for the job after inadvertedly causing a division in Zootopia between prey and predator after her accidental statement about the predators going savage due to their "biology". By the end of the film, he acknoledges her (and Nick) as police officers equal to those of everyone else. Trivia *According to early information released, Judy was originally going to be the deuteragonist, with Nick as the protagonist. She was also going to be a lieutenant at one point. *Her voice actress Ginnifer Goodwin finished recording her voice on September 11, 2015. *The character of Judy Hopps is named after Holly Robinson Peete's character on 21 Jump Street (1987). *She does not want to be called "cute" by other animals other than her own species. *Nick Wilde often calls her "Carrot". *Her nose twitches when she is scared, as stated by Gideon and her ears droop when she is sad, as stated by her parents. *She is the godmother to Fru Fru's daughter, who is named after her. References Category:Characters Category:Rabbits Category:Females Category:Police Officers Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes